1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a centrifugal fan capable of preventing airflow from reflowing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing improvements in the power of electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), the heat dissipation requirements of such components are attracting increasing attention. Usually a heat sink is installed on a printed circuit board for cooling an electronic device mounted on the printed circuit board. The heat sink typically includes a heat pipe thermally contacting the electronic device, and a plurality of fins thermally connecting the heat pipe. A centrifugal fan is provided at a side of the fins. The centrifugal fan has an air inlet and an air outlet. The air outlet of the centrifugal fan is in alignment with the side of the fins. The centrifugal fan draws cool air through the air inlet. The cool air under the action of an impeller in the centrifugal fan is blown through and out of the air outlet towards the fins, and turns into hot air. However, in this process, the hot air is prone to reflow back to the impeller of the centrifugal fan from the fins.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with a centrifugal fan which can overcome the limitations described.